


Come On Cherry Cherry

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not an experience I ever thought I’d get to live outside of erotic fiction.”</p>
<p>You take her hand, draw her to her feet and give her a smile that’s sincere, if a little toothy.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” you say, and then you bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Cherry Cherry

“Have you ever considered drinking directly from the vein?” Rose asks late one evening in the lab.

“No,” you say very slowly, and you put your hands down on the table to suppress the trembling that has started up at the words ‘drinking’ and ‘vein’. “I would never ask anyone to do that for me.” They have all already been incredibly accommodating, taking turns to stick themselves with nutritionblock knives or knitting needles and bleed into coffee cups.

“Not even if they’re offering?” Rose asks.

“Are you…” Her coyness is attractive, but sometimes it’s good to be clear. “Is that what you’re doing right now?”

Rose looks down, marks her place in her grimoire, closes it. Then she turns her head to the side and tips her chin up. She removes her headband, letting her hair fall in her eyes. That can’t really be for anything besides the aesthetic.

Before you can help yourself you’ve drifted round the table to her. “Are you sure?”

Her breathing changes, almost imperceptibly. The round dark human pupils have nearly taken over her eyes. She laughs. “Completely sure. It’s not an experience I ever thought I’d get to live outside of erotic fiction.”

You take her hand, draw her to her feet and give her a smile that’s sincere, if a little toothy.

“Me neither,” you say, and then you bite.

You brace for a screaming or thrashing or a kick to the groin, but Rose’s only reaction is a tiny twitch of the fingers and a soundless exhalation. Tension coils through her body like a spool of thread pulled tight.

“Interesting,” she says, voice only a little thicker than usual. “I feel hardly anything at all. Pressure and heat, but it makes sense that your saliva would contain a local anesthesia or numbing agent. It wouldn’t make much adaptive sense for your prey to be in agony while you try to–.”  

You take your first swallow and her voice breaks off in a sharp little “Ah!” Her fingers clench on your back once, twice, and she melts against you with a crooning moan. Her blood is hot and rich, and you can feel more and more of it filling you up with every pump of her heart. Rose is swooning in your arms and you’re riding her down to the ground, holding her to you as you drink.

Her grip on you begins to weaken and she murmurs something that sounds like it could be your name, and with a great exertion of will you unhook your fangs from her neck, force your mouth away from her skin before you get carried away. It would be so easy to take too much.

Rose moans, a desperate, delicious sound that hits you hard and low, feelings of hunger turning to arousal as easily as a door swinging open in a breeze. Rose’s eyes are violet slits and her cheeks glow, and your rainbow drinker romances always spent endless flowery paragraphs describing the delicate, vulnerable trembling of the hero as they are ravished by a monster, but even flushed and panting and desperate, Rose looks anything but helpless. Your regal and terrifying alien beauty. Yours.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers.

You squeeze her hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She hooks an eyebrow at you, and you change your trajectory. Like all of the gowns in your novels (those ancient rainbow drinkers sure knew how to dress) Rose’s god tier dress is much too complicated to bother with, so you just ruck up the skirt, yank down the orange pants, and press your fingers into the soft heat of her nook.

Much of human female anatomy may be undeniably alien, but at least this is familiar. She’s wet and her scent is overpowering, pulling you further down into the haze, while she is inside you and surrounding you, her blood inside your veins. She moans, filling your ears too.

You tease the tiny pleasure nub at the top of her nook and she shakes, trembles moving up through her thighs, the muscles of her stomach clenching under you. Rose has told you the official names for the parts, but for some reason she can’t seem to keep her giggles down when you use them. You have no idea why, the words are pretty.

_Clitoris. Clittttorrissss._

You move your fingertips in tiny circles, not speeding up or slowing down, just keeping up constant pressure until Rose’s gasps become sharp yips, and her hips jerks. She bucks against your fingers, slick all the way to the top of her thighs. At the last moment she turns her face away, hiding it in her hood, whole body going tight in one glorious line.

She slumps back down to the floor, gasps giving way to soft chuckles. She puls you down and kisses your chin, your cheek, and finally your mouth. When she pulls away her lips are smeared with red, like inexpertly applied lipstick.

Her pupils are huge in the soft lab lightgrub. “So was it good for you?” she asks, lazy and pleased.

You run your tongue over a fang. “In some respect, I am exceedingly satisfied. In others…” You adjust yourself discreetly, but not discreetly enough that Rose doesn’t follow the motion, low-banked heat in her eyes.

“Go ahead,” she says, stroking the sheath of your bulge through the soft fabric of your skirt. “Let’s try to indulge as many of my pubescent fantasies as possible tonight, shall we?”  

**Author's Note:**

>  _Come on, cherry cherry, you're still very young_  
>  And we've only just started having fun  
> I'm picking fruit and I choose you, you're so cool  
> No need to save yourself for someone else to come.  
> "Pick Up the Phone", Dragonette


End file.
